


Absurdity

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, but Arthur really should've let Merlin do this ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

> _Boys_.

"Never?"

"Never."

"As in not ever?"

"Yes, _Mer_ lin, that _is_ rather what the word _never_ means."

Merlin laughs, just barely managing to get his hand up in time to deflect an empty can from hitting his face. Lazy days like this are likely his favourites. Between school and work and every day frivolities, laying in a heap of dirty laundry on his bean bag while Arthur's sprawled across his unkempt bed with a near-finished six pack of shite beer between them is a blessing. He shifts deeper into his seat, cocooned by whatever mystery magic balls fill a beanbag.

"Look, I'm sorry, mate. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"Don't think too hard, love, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

This time, they both laugh as Arthur knocks an empty can away from not-even-coming-close to hitting him. Merlin tosses a new can up to him and opens another for himself, pulling deep with all of his Very Serious Life Contemplations.

"It's just - we're nineteen already, yeah?" Arthur grunts unintelligibly in confirmation. "And you've had like, seven girlfriends since secondary. You're practically the biggest slut on campus."

"Oi!"

"Right, okay, second to Gwaine, then." Arthur makes another unintelligible noise that's either indignation, his distaste for the aforementioned reigning King of Whores, or just because this beer really is foul ( part of why it's their favourite ). "I just don't understand how none of your birds have _never_ been able to get you off with their mouths."

Arthur gives a noncommittal shrug. He might've once been an enormous prude about this shit, but they've known each other practically since the crib. Nobody in the world knows themselves better than they know each other.

"Maybe they were just shite at it?" Merlin suggests, and Arthur snorts in response. "What? If there's anyone that's the leading authority on cock around here, it's me, okay."

"Just 'cos you've had your hand wrapped around your dick since you were ten doesn't make you any kind of authority on anything, Merlin."

"Oh, shut it, you tosspot," Merlin laughs again, throwing balled up socks this time. His sexuality has never been a point of contention for them, despite Arthur's conservative upbringing and the fact they're still hiding it from Uther. If the man never again asks when he's going to stop his 'antics' and find a girl -

"Bet you I could do it."

Arthur's splutter has Merlin curled around his beer in laughter as his best mate has to wipe his beer from his chin, glaring daggers.

"Like Hell you could."

"Are you doubting my cock connoisseur prowess?" Merlin chides, looking around for something new to throw.

"Come off it, you idiot." Arthur beats him to it, pegging Merlin in the forehead with an empty water bottle. "Why are harping on about this, fuck's sake. This is why I shouldn't tell you things."

Merlin runs his forehead, still grinning, "Maybe I'm just despairing for my best friend that's never felt what it's like coming down someone's throat."

This time, when Arthur splutters, Merlin's grin turns wicked. He's half-hard in his own pants and he can see Arthur's gaining interest beneath his footie shorts from across the room. He slides from the beanbag onto the ground, abandoning his beer in favour of crawling towards Arthur's legs that spread for him on instinct. His eyes linger on the outline of Arthur's cock for a moment, wetting his lips, before he looks up to Arthur mimicking the same with a furious flush on his cheeks.

"I'm telling you, mate, it's divine," Merlin insists, kneeling between Arthur's thighs. Arthur groans.

"Oh, gods. You're serious."

"Don't make it weird, man, just," he licks his lips again, "Just let me, yeah? You can tell me if you don't like anything or if you want me to stop, no harm done. We can even come up with a safe word -"

"For the love of - just shut up and get on with it if you're not letting it go, Christ."

Merlin grins victoriously and reaches to pull Arthur's shorts and pants down to his ankles in one go. When he looks back up, though, Arthur's pulling off his shirt too and _oh_ , that - that isn't strictly necessary but gods be damned if it isn't a nice perk. Arthur's always had a beautiful golden tan, and his chest only filled out with thick muscles over the years Merlin stayed wiry. There are defined lines and contours that Merlin would very muchly enjoy tracing with his tongue and he _could_ right now with them presented before him - but Arthur's cock is thick and heavy in his lap and Merlin knows this isn't like that, besides.

Being in love with your straight best friend is a weird realisation to come to seconds before you're about to put his cock in your mouth.

"Yeah," Merlin breathes aimlessly, no meaning behind the world at all, but it draws a nice red hue to Arthur's cheeks.

"Yeah?"

Merlin smiles, terribly fond, "Yeah. All right."

And that's that. All the preparation he needs before Merlin reaches forward to gently wrap his fingers around Arthur's generous girth, lifting him away from his belly. He goes fully hard under Merlin's touch and Merlin hums appreciatively. One firm stroke to encourage him all the way out and Arthur's responding sigh is enough sign of his comfort, that this is okay ( its not, really ) and they'll be okay ( they won't ).

Merlin leans in to press his tongue flat against the thick vein on the underside of Arthur's cock, licking from root to tip and starting over again at the bottom, fingers curled around the top to keep him positioned precisely where Merlin wants him. When he's decently wet, Merlin strokes him once more and pays no mind to Arthur's next gasp, simply dives back in to wrap his lips around the swollen head. Arthur tastes _good_ , the scent of him familiar from all that Merlin knows and so much stronger here in the privates places Merlin was never intended to go. He swallows it down, sliding along Arthur's cock with his saliva slicking the way. 

He gets near to the root, just two fingers still wrapped around the base when his lips meet them, before sucking hard and pulling back up to the tip slowly, eliciting a long groan from Arthur above him. His tongue swirls around the ridge of Arthur's crown and down along the vein again, further still to Arthur's sweat and now spit soaked balls. There's a sparse pattering of hair here, but Merlin doesn't care; he licks one of Arthur's balls into his mouth to suck gently, and Arthur sighs an awed ' _oh_.' Merlin tries not to smile against his skin and mostly fails, opting instead to draw the other in as well while free hand leaves Arthur's thigh to join him at his mouth. He presses one finger behind Arthur's sac and along his perineum, earning a moan, to the tight pucker of his hole just behind that. Arthur twitches and Merlin stops, pulling his finger back to press the backside of it to his taint and cup his balls in his hand as he pulls off. 

"Bad?" he asks, stroking soothingly with the hand still wrapped around his cock. Arthur's throat works and he swallows, breathing heavy through his nose.

"Not ... _bad_ , just. Different."

"I do this to myself," Merlin says conversationally, as though they're still just two boys talking about the things they do under the sheets as boys will do and he's _not_ trying to tease Arthur's brain out through his cock. "'s good. Try it sometime."

" _Christ_ , Merlin," Arthur whispers when he sucks his length down again. 

Merlin feels his hand brush into his hair and closes his eyes, letting himself wonder for just a moment. Precome lands bitter on his tongue and he seeks it out, licking at the slit a couple times before squeezing at the base of his shaft and up to his lips, pushing more of it onto his tongue. He swallows that and Arthur's length again, easing into a steady rhythm that Arthur matches with a series of quiet breaths quickened on his pleasure. It's only when Arthur starts an unconscious hitching of his hips towards Merlin's mouth that Merlin pulls his hand away from rolling Arthur's balls in favour of placing it atop the hand in his hair. Arthur freezes and Merlin does too, pulling up to keep the head in his mouth before humming in encouragement.

"Fuck," Arthur swears at the sensation, gripping Merlin's hair tightly. It only makes Merlin groan around his cock and work his way back down, so Arthur swears again. " _Fuck_ , Merlin -"

It takes a little more encouragement with Merlin's tongue flat between his lip as he sucks him before Arthur gets the point and starts tentatively pushing Merlin's head back down into his lap. Merlin hums his approval and moves both of his hands to Arthur's ankles for support, opening his throat to take Arthur all the way down. Arthur swears loudly this time and thrusts up as he pushes Merlin down. It nearly chokes him, but he's taken more before and can only groan in delight as he continues his own bobbing through Arthur's surprise. Arthur starts thrusting shallowly, using Merlin's mouth as it was intended, and it isn't long before he starts up a mindless litany of ' _oh_ ' and ' _gods, Merlin, your_ mouth' and various other praises Merlin stores away for what he's sure will be the most fantastic wank ever.

Just before Arthur comes, his own surprise has him calling out Merlin's name in warning, but Merlin promised him an experience and presses his lips all the way to the base of Arthur's cock with the bitter seed floods his mouth. Arthur cries out and Merlin swallows, swallows his prize until Arthur tugs him off by the hair.

"I want," he gasps dazedly, full red lips parted on harsh breaths and glazed blue eyes zeroed in on the flush of Merlin's wet lips. He pulls Merlin up closer, seeking out that moisture, "I want -"

Lost in his pleasure, Merlin climbs into Arthur's lap, straddling his naked thighs, and cups Arthur's jaw to press their lips together. He feeds Arthur the taste of himself, traces of his come still thick on Merlin's tongue and lips and Arthur takes it greedily, licking it all away. The messy excuse for a kiss doesn't break until Merlin realises Arthur's hand is round his cock, pulling away on a gasp. His back curves with his arms wrapped around Arthur's broad shoulders, breathing loudly into the space between him as he watches Arthur work over his aching cock. 

His thumb catches the precome trailing down his head to slick the path and Merlin notices the silver of his ring there, the one he witnessed Uther give him on his 18th, and somehow the sight of that touching him is more intimate that any of the filthy things they've just done to each other. Suddenly he has a desperate need for Arthur's lips, to cover up panic and love and other things he doesn't want to deal with as he gets closer to his orgasm at a fucking sprint downhill. Arthur meets him readily, his other hand still in Merlin's hair to hold him close as he kisses him deeply, tongues that have spat countless insults and jokes and secrets at each other dancing together in a new and exciting way, until the moment Merlin comes crying Arthur's name against his lips. His come strings along Arthur's heaving chest, adding to the mess of sweat, and they both fall back onto Merlin's bed gasping for air.

Merlin leaves his legs tangled with Arthur's but otherwise doesn't touch him, unsure of what the fuck just happened and too blissed out to care. It's Arthur that speaks first after a moment to catch their breaths.

"All right, you win. You're a cock connoisseur."

Merlin laughs deliriously and raises a hand that Arthur high fives easily, laughing with him before he rolls on top of him to kiss the sound out of the air. Merlin doesn't understand - they've both just got off and that was that, wasn't it? All they'd set after, and this is - it's _different_ -

"Don't make it weird, man," Arthur mimics, staying in close to press their foreheads together. "I want this. I want you. Glorious blowjobs, spindly limbs and terrible puns all."

"Oi, I'm _very_ punny and you bloody well know it."

Arthur laughs and kisses him again, and then again and once more for good measure. It's just a little bit wonderful. 

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
